War of Morning Kingdoms
The War Of Morning Kingdoms was a war between Old KingdomsVille and Morningglory that took place some time after Johnathon was accepted into the Army of Claws. This war took place because the previous Old KingdomsVille leader, Carol, accused Morningglory's people of coming to her town and stealing things from her people. The Morningglory leader, Hikase, refused against this, and pledged that if she didn't stop accusing them of this, a war would be held. Carol kept her word, and continued her accusations, eventually leading to banning all people from Morningglory to come to her city. Eventually, Hikase had enough, and he began a war with the city to 'teach them a lesson.' Starting of War The war started with Morningglory guards staying in the far outskirts of Old KingdomsVille and setting up catapults. Eventually, they used the catapults to launch large boulders into the walls of the city to alert the leader that the war had begun. Carol retaliated, using the same method against Morningwood and its guards, before the real battle began. Fighting Carol sent a letter to Hikase, telling him that he would bring himself and his army to a sacred meeting ground that he had used to meet with Old KingdomsVille's previous leader before Carol. Hikase accepted this, and brought most of his strongest guards to the meeting ground. Carol brought many of her strong warriors as well, including Johnathon and his sisters, Anastasia, Dexter and Dallas. Carol tried to peacefully tell Hikase they didn't have to fight if he admitted that his people were stealing from her city, and they would return the stolen items that weren't food. Hikase denied this once more, and he fell silent for a moment, looking back to his warriors. Eventually Carol let out a battle cry, and leapt directly at Hikase. All the guards were shocked before they repeated her cry and launched at eachother, starting the bloodiest and largest war since the Half-Dark War. Ending the Fight The war went on for hours on end, with thousands of people dying and many more wounded or fleeing. Zara was one of the few of Johnathon's sisters that managed to escape. Others, such as Michelle, weren't so lucky, and were killed by Morningglory guards or Hikase himself. Morningglory would've claimed victory after one of Hikase's guards killed Carol, but because of this, Dexter killed Hikase not even minutes afterwards. Both sides were lost on what to do, until both High Guards agreed to end the fighting, decide a new leader, and end the war with a peace treaty. Maxwell, the High Guard of Morningglory at the time, decided to return to their original traditions, and continue trading and meeting with Old Kingdomsville, and eventually the KingdomsVille of now. Dexter, as the High Guard of KingdomsVille, agreed, and they both signed the peace treaty before returning to their cities. Aftermath Morningglory was the only city of the two that wasn't in bad enough condition for reconstruction. They were able to rebuild the city and keep it in its normal place. Old KingdomsVille, however, wasn't so lucky. Most homes, towers, and walls were destroyed and beyond repair. It would take more than a few years to rebuild everything. All who lived there were heartbroken, and didn't know where else they could live. Dexter was thought as their new leader at the time, and he decided they would make a refugee camp on the outskirts of the city, and overtime they would rebuild the city in a different location, building it into the KingdomsVille it is now. While the people of the city set up the refugee camp, Dexter talked to Johnathon and allowed him to be the new High Guard of KingdomsVille. Johnathon would've refused if Dexter hadn't mentioned Johnathon's sisters along with his own as they talked about the change. Johnathon then finally agreed, and took the place while Dexter told the news to the people in the refugee camp. The War Now The war now has been completely forgotten, but still remains lost in the history of both Morningglory and KingdomsVille. Most of the books that had the information written in it are years old, and the pages are torn and frayed because no one has read them in such a long time. Some people have kept these books in good condition because they have been researching the war for their own personal uses. Not a lot of people like to talk about the war, and some even refuse to mention its name, nor reference it at all. Some people, such as Dexter, Johnathon, and Maxwell, strongly hate speaking of the war, as it takes them back to bad times and gives them even more horrid memories. Category:Hitaro Category:KingdomsVille Category:Morningwood Category:Morningglory